


High King Eliot

by Allegria23



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, High King Eliot, Plus this is my bit of the fandom and Q/El is just our tag so, The Magicians season 2, Tried to draw Eliot the way Quentin would see him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegria23/pseuds/Allegria23
Summary: A portrait of Eliot in his ceramics outfit in the throne room, season 2, episode 4. He was new to the role of king at that point, and I was moved by his vulnerability.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 26
Kudos: 110





	High King Eliot




End file.
